Catscraddle
by Hlyda
Summary: Lory Takarada is up to something, the mere thought of it is giving the members of 'love me' shivers, it's making their tails fluff... Wait tails? What is going on here? Read on to find out NYA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat nor do I own the characters**

Lots of thanks to diff-r-ent1, you're the best friend a girl could wish for! Thanks for helping me out!**  
**

This is simply something I thought of that seemed fun to do, I might use it again later on, but I didn't want to forget it so…

"…" speech

'thoughts'

Have fun:

Ren entered LME and headed straight for the president's office, yashiro following in his wake… Takarada Lory had called earlier that day and had ordered him to come to his office as soon as possible. He'd seemed quite strange on the phone so yashiro had immediately rescheduled some of his appointments so they could head to LME.

"Welcome Ren-sama, the master is waiting for you"

Sebastian opened the door to the lavish office of the eccentric president, already waiting inside was Kijima and strangely enough Jelly as well.

"Ah, Ren and Yashiro, you're finally here, have a seat". Both Ren and Yashiro sat down opposite the president and Jelly, next to Kijima. "Let's get to business shall we. I'm currently looking for temporary owners for a litter of kittens, they'll only be with you for a week but I was hoping each of you could take one in for that period. I've carefully selected the three of you and I do hope you'll accept them".

Whilst saying this last thing he looked so strict that it would be practically impossible to decline, the two actors and the manager were stunned by the request. Jelly just sat there smiling. "Umm, president, is this all you called us for? And why us exactly?" Yashiro asked while Ren was thinking up possible reasons for the president's request and what he could be planning now… Strange thoughts popped up in his head, but he quickly brushed them aside, even the president wouldn't be that cruel to him now would he. Kijima just sat there, stunned.

"Yes, that's all. Now if you'll accept I'll have all the supplies for taking care of them and the kittens themselves delivered to your homes during the day. Do take good care of them will you. Now off you go, I believe all of you still have work to do, we wouldn't want those kitties to be home alone all night now would we. I've also arranged for each of you to have a week off after today so spend lots of time with them! They need to socialize!"

The three men walked out the door and just stood there, all of them very confused, but happy with the holiday.

Kyouko was terrified, besides her in the van sat Mouko, annoyed, on her other side sat Chiori, embarrassed beyond words… They had no idea what they had gotten themselves into when they arrived at LME that morning. Sawara-san said the president had asked for his love me-girls so they had headed upstairs. As soon as they had reached his office though Sebastian and Jelly had popped up out of nowhere and shoved them in another room next to the president's office.

"Well ladies, today I have a special assignment for the three of you! Rejoice for I shall teach you about a special bond called love!" His outfit was that of a knight and every word he spoke chimed through the room with a tinny echo (from his armour).

Sebastian pushed each of them in a chair and Jelly got to work, before they even had a chance to ask anything they were shoved in the back of a luxurious van, but completely shut off from the outside world. They couldn't see where they were going so they just sat there staring at each other in utter horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't go home like this! What about my job as Natsu! Or Bo!" Kyouko cried out. Chiori immediately went looking for something to write on as a dark aura started surrounding her strange form. Mouko was stunned beyond words, even her thoughts had completely come to a halt. In front of them on a small table installed against the back of the van were three envelopes that were to be opened at their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat nor do I own the characters

"…" speech

'thoughts'

_Written letter_

Enjoy:

None of the girls had brought their purse so they couldn't call for help, they also didn't have spare clothes with them but they couldn't go out looking like this. They had no choice but to do as Takarada-shachou wanted. From the front of the car, through a small barred little window sounded Sebastian's voice. "We'll be arriving at the first location soon, the first of you to get off will be Amamiya-sama. The president asked me to inform you of your assignment and of the specialties of the outfit you are currently wearing. These outfits were made by an old university friend of his, specializing in nerve controlled mechanics. The outfits will move according to movement of the spine, body temperature and some other things. You are to never take the ears, tail and paws off unless during a shower. Your families have been contacted and informed of this trial, during your stay you are not to return to your respective homes. You are also not to leave the apartment without your owners and you cannot refuse gifts or requests. You are otherwise free to act human or cat-like as you please. Please enjoy your stay, when the assignment is done the president will come collect you. Now then would Amamiya-sama please follow me…" Sebastian opened the door and a perplexed blackhaired cat-girl with a black tail with white tip and matching ears and paws stepped out of the vehicle with a big envelope for her owner. Looking as if she was headed to the gallows Chiori waved good-bye to her two other kitty cat-transformed friends.

The next to get out was the completely black cat-girl named Mouko. She took a quick look back at Kyouko and huffed, "the sooner we get this over with the better, you be careful okay". Kyouko was touched by these words as Kotonami Kanae was not known to be concerned for the fate of her overly excitable friend. Then the dreaded moment arrived, Kyouko was next…

"I'm soooooooooooo sorry Tsuruga-saaaaaaaaaan. I promise I'll be as little a burden as possible, I'm so sorry that the president dragged you into this…" Ren was surprised to say the least, as he opened the door to his apartment this is what welcomed him, a trembling girl with catears and a tail, on her hands and knees (actually paws), with teary eyes looking up to him.

She had a little red dress, simple cut, but with the tail coming out of a small opening on the small of her back. Both the ears and the tail were made to fit her haircolor, with darker and lighter stripes, and they seemed to move on their own. Her tail was held up and the ears were a little bit flattened. She looked so adorably cute, if only he could he would simply scoop her up in her arms and… 'NO, stop thinking, for now we need to calm her down… Curse the president for doing this to me…' Ren shook his head and closed the door behind him.

"Mogami-san" Ren lowered himself to the girls eyelevel and looked at her. "If you are here may I presume that Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san are with Yashiro and Kijima-san?" Ren's gentle tone and thinking about her friends calmed Kyouko down. She nodded lightly. "Let's sit down in the living room shall we" Ren pulled Kyouko up and let her go first. He had to admit she looked magnificent with the tail moving as if it was part of herself, he wondered how the president had made the thing, the ears seemed more perked up as well.

When they had settled in the couch Kyouko pulled her tail in her lap and nervously started stroking it as if to calm herself while she told him everything she knew. In front of him on the table was the big envelope the president gave her with the love me-logo stuck on it as a seal. After her story he decided to open the letter while she went to set them some tea.

_Dear owner_

_As of today you are the owner of a young kittycat, I hope you'll like them very much. The objective is for each of you (including the cats) to learn something. You will notice that their ears and tail move just like a real cat, they may even act like one as well. _

'that explained the realistic movement' Ren thought before he read on…

_These kittens have nothing besides what they are wearing now and what is inside this envelope, please provide them with all the care they need, for Yukihito-kuns sake I have therefore provided a trustfund which you will find more than satisfying. You are of course welcome to spend your own money on your new pet as well. _

_The girls will act just like any pet as well, and they will accept all you give and will follow your orders, but a little warning: if any of you asks anything improper, consider your career done for!_

_I hope you take good care of my darling little lonely lovestarving kittens and train them well. Don't forget to socialize them! If anything else is needed contact me or my servant Sebastian who will come check up on the kittens progress every now and then… _

_When the assignment is finished I shall come collect my pets myself._

_Kind Regards_

_ Lory Takarada_

Ren sighed in defeat and put away the letter on the table as he picked up the envelope. Inside was a manual on dayly care for a cat (specially adapted of course to human cats) and a manual on reading cat expressions. Lory sure did put a lot of work in this…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat nor do I own the characters**

Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad somebody likes this since it's my first fanfic. Thanks so much.

I'm sorry that it's always short chapters but I'm still in the middle of exams. I'll try to work more on it and make longer chapters when the exams are done.

"…" speech

'thoughts'

_Written letter_

Here's the next part:

*CLANG* *CRASH* Ren nearly fell of of the couch. He dropped the envelope and ran to the kitchen where Kyouko was and the disturbing sound came from. "Mogami-san, are you all right?" As soon as Ren entered the kitchen he stopped. The entire floor was covered in small shards from his big teapot. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. I didn't want to disturb you, but these paws get in the way and I couldn't hold the teapot…" She sat on her knees using her paws to get the shards together, the ears pointed down a little, Lory sure did make those more expressive than real catears…

Ren immediately scooped Kyouko up from the floor and placed her on one of the chairs. "Are you hurt Mogami-san?" He gave her a quick look over, but didn't see any damage. She slowly shook her head and tried to get back on the floor to clean up the mess. "No Kyouko, you don't need to do that, I'll clean this up". Ren went to get a broom and left Kyouko behind in the kitchen.

'He called me Kyouko… How come? I thought I was troubling him, but suddenly he calls me Kyouko, without the –san…' Kyouko just sat there stunned, thinking about a reason why he suddenly called her that.

'Damn, she looked so vulnerable. I called her Kyouko. Hopefully she won't get angry, even as a child she told me never to call her without –san or –chan attached. Damn that Lory. She looked so cute. He really is torturing me. Can this day get any worse… Or better…'

Kyouko just sat there in her chair waiting for Ren to return, when the doorbell ran. She quickly went to the entrance to open up as Ren appeared in the hallway as well.

"Mogami-san, who is it?", "Hello Ren, it's me Jelly. I'm so sorry I came so late in the evening, but darling just had to bring this himself so I stepped in to do it. These weren't ready yet when we dressed up the girls so here they are." Jelly Woods rushed through the apartment like a whirlwind, she went to Ren and returned to Kyouko with those last words, quickly clicked something on and went back to him. "Darling also told me he would be expecting all of you tomorrow morning at 10 'o clock at this address and something else as well… Something Sebastian forgot… Oh, right, he said "Don't forget to name your kittens, when you go out I'll expect all of you to call them by that name, have fun". Well, I'm off now. Kyouko-chan, you look great with that on. Bye bye, see you tomorrow." And then she was gone. Kyouko went into the bathroom to look at what Jelly had done.

Ren looked into his hand at what Jelly had given him. It seemed to be a ribbon of sorts, but strengthened at the sides with leather… It seemed somehow familiar, but he just couldn't put his hand on what it was… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Kyouko's voice sounded through the bathroom. "Mogami-san, what's wrong. Can I come in?" Ren gently pushed the door further open and finally it clicked. What he was holding was a leash. On Kyouko's neck was a small light purple collar with a heart shaped pendant. She had turned it and he was pretty sure something was engraved on it. He came closer and recognized the writing.

_If this lost kitten is found, please return to the owner_

Beneath it was his address… Lory Takarada's face appeared in his mind, smiling like a cat well fed "I've got you now Ren" the Lorycat said…

Kyouko had finally calmed down and they were seated in the living room. They had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and ordered in for dinner. They were eating at the small table. "I'm really sorry the president dragged you into this Tsuruga-san…" Kyouko looked up at him. He smiled, "it's not a problem Mogami-san. I very much like the company and I get to have a week off" 'with you by my side' he added mentally. "I do have one request though" Kyouko quickly looked up, eager to help for she believed she was already troubling him enough. "This is not a request as your owner so feel free to decline" 'though I wish she wouldn't'. Ren took a deep breath and said "Would you please stop calling me Tsuruga-san? It makes me feel so distant, I consider you a dear friend and hope you do the same. So please, call me Ren if you wouldn't mind." Ren didn't dare to look up from the food he was eating, he'd gotten something that could be eaten with a spoon since she couldn't eat with chopsticks. His restraint was sure to break down completely if he had to feed her himself. He started picking at the food when she didn't answer for a while. 'See, she doesn't want to call you that, now you're the one that's troubling her, Ren you moron… And why am I even talking to myself… She has too much influence on me…' "to…"

'What did she say? Did she say something?' Ren looked up at Kyouko. A blush had spread all over her face. "I'm sorry Mogami-san, I couldn't hear you, can you repeat that for me?". "I would very much like to. But it would be impolite for a kouhai to ask a senpai to call him by his name so I believed you did not want that…" 'Ren you idiot, you never asked her before? Why didn't I think of that… Ugh, I really am an idiot worrying when it was that simple'. He looked up and saw her fiddle a little with the collar, she seemed to be waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before Mogami-san, I would very much like it if you called me by my name. Can I call you Kyouko-chan?" The blush spread even further across her face as she nodded shyly. "Yes, Ren-san" It sounded from across the table. He couldn't help but smile his real smile at her. He was rewarded with an even bigger blush and large golden eyes locking on to his.

Kyouko had seen that smile so many times before and still she couldn't get used to it. She looked at him and he stared back, both seemingly unable to break the connection. She loved that smile, wanted to be able to conjure up that smile anytime she wanted. He looked so much better than with his fake gentleman's smile. If his fan girls saw this the world would be less populated in an instant as they would die of pure bliss. It simply took your breath away.

As Ren was leaning closer to Kyouko his cell phone suddenly rang, he silently cursed and got up to answer the call.


End file.
